


On the roof

by LordSweet



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice has abandonment issues, Gen, Other, and comfort, it will be ok, just fluff, they are now siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSweet/pseuds/LordSweet
Summary: Beetlejuice is sad on the roof. Lydia has a conversation with him. That's it.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	On the roof

He was on the roof Lydia had guessed right. And It was not really a surprise. The demon didn't actually have actually a room in the house for himself. Yet. Her dad was maybe not ok with this for now, but he will be. Lydia hoped. Because she felt lonely for a certain time now. It was not that she didn't like Dad, Delia, Adam and Barbara but... They were her parents, parents and ghosts parents. It was different with Beetlejuice.  
Silently, Lydia walked on the roof and joined the demon, sitting next to him. His hair was purple. Not a good sign.  
However, Beetlejuice was the one who started the conversation:  
“You didn't have to come I will leave soon. So just go back inside, kid.”  
“What? No! You can't go!”  
“Why? Nobody wants me here! So... I will just leave and never come back, like your dad told me to do.”  
Lydia could understand this reaction. When he came back to their house, her whole family had chased him immediately. Without let him say a word. So yes, being hurt was a logical reaction, but not from Beetlejuice.  
“Since when do you care about what they think?”  
He grimaced, but still did not look at her. She continued :  
“Of course, my dad is angry at you, him and my whole family, and I can't totally blame them... But you don't have to listen to them.”  
He was still silent.  
“Beej'?”  
“I came back because I realized I have nowhere else to go.” he finally said.  
It sounded like a big revelation for him. He snorted, Lydia frowned.  
“Are you crying?”  
“No, I'm a demon, I don't cry.”  
Lydia could see he was lying. She put her hand on his arm. She was hesitating.  
“Do you... Do you want a hug?”  
For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, he looked at her. And Lydia knew why he did not do it earlier. His face was full of tears. He had tried to hide it. Something difficult to do when your own hair told your emotions to everyone. And right now, his hair had passed from purple to blue.  
Seconds looked like minutes, but Beetlejuice finally said yes with a nod. Lydia smiled, a sad smile, and she hugged him. Not a really good hug actually, because she was still sitting she just took one of his arms between hers. It was weird to think some people could not see him, because for Lydia, she could really feel that he was there. Just like her.  
“You can let go Lyds.”  
“Never” she promised while hugging harder.  
Maybe Beetlejuice had a little laugh after his response or maybe it was only her imagination. She let him go. And like he had waited for this moment, Beetlejuice said:  
“You know I can't stay.”  
“But... But you said it, you have nowhere else to go! You must stay!”  
“That's my life since I was born, I don't have a home, I'm used to it.”  
“So why are you here? If you could go anywhere?”  
He sighed.  
“Why do you have to be so smart? You always asked good questions.”  
Lydia smiled, proud of herself, and mostly curious. So she waited for answers, not for long.  
“Listen. Lyds. I'm here because... Don't tell anyone ok? But I missed you. I missed you AND your family.”  
“Aww.”  
“Don't "aww" me.”  
“You should have told us! My parents would understand if they knew you like us!”  
“I don't, I, maybe, I don't know. Anyway, it doesn't change anything! They don't want me. Nobody wants me. Like always. And when sometimes they do they just left me.”  
To everyone, it would be normal to leave him. After all, Beetlejuice was a demon who like to scare people and suggesting murder to solve any problems. He was beyond weird. But Lydia was not everyone. She was strange and unusual. Exactly like her family.  
“I won't leave you.”  
He didn't look like he believed her.  
“And why not this time?”  
Lydia smiled, knowing she had the perfect answer.  
“Because I always wanted a sibling.”  
He pretended like he didn't understand, but his hair changed a little bit. Not blue or purple, it was beginning to become green again.  
“What do you mean? I'm not your brother.”  
“Too late, you are now. I decide you're my brother. And if you're my brother, they can't force you to leave!”  
Beetlejuice passed a hand on his face and sincerely laughed. He turned at her with a smile.  
“You're always full of surprise kid. I guess I would be happy to have a sister like you.”  
“Now you have. You're part of the family. You can't do anything about it.”  
Lydia tried to sound menacing, and for a moment, they looked at each other in silence. But then they both laughed. She was not really good at it.  
“Can't wait to see you announce the news to your dad.”  
Lydia realized she didn't think about it, actually. But for now, she had one more important thing :  
“Wait! That means you stay!”  
Too much enthusiasm made her scream. She was hoping no one heard her. It was late and she should be asleep right now. And certainly not be on the roof talking with a certain demon. But the fear disappeared quickly.  
“Of course, sis” said Beetlejuice with a wink. “I stay. Just to see how you will persuade your family.”  
That gave her a big smile, and without a word, she hugged the demon. A real hug this time. She let her fell in his arms and pressed her head against his chest. Beetlejuice patted her back with affection.  
Now, her family felt complete.


End file.
